Silence in a Lost Heart
by bebe ado0rabLez
Summary: After 7 years Syaoran is still in China lost, confused, alone. Sakura is a famous singer who kept her dreams alive with the help of her loved ones. Sakura has waited for him all her life but Syaoran .. gets into an accident. She's determined to help
1. The wait, the heartbreak

Silence in a Lost Heart  
  
first fanfiction by bebe ado0rabLez .. enjoy !!  
  
a story of *romance* and *fantasy* s+s  
  
inspiration goes to chetteteng!!  
  
Chapter 1: The wait, the heartbreak  
  
"forever you and me,  
  
that's how it should always be."  
  
Sakura had just finished recording her 3rd album another success her fans know  
  
"Tomoyo i've been thinking" Sakura said  
  
"Again Sakura? about Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked with great concern "You have to stop this it will make you feel much worse"  
  
"Demo [but] .. Tomoyo.. I can't" Sakura said slowly  
  
"Doozo [please] Sakura.. try to I know you can" Tomoyo said reassuringly  
  
"Arigato [thank you] Tomoyo I appreciate your help even I know its hard"  
  
"Dou itashimashite [your welcome] Sakura.. I'm only doing this for you please try, try to stop making yourself miserable"  
  
"Hai [yes].. gomen nasai [i'm very sorry].. i'll try my best Tomoyo" Sakura said  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Syaoran's house  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Master are you alright?" Wei asked  
  
"I'm fine Wei please leave me alone" Syaoran said sounding unconvincing  
  
"Hai.. i will leave you now master" Wei slowly walked back into the house while Syaoran was left in his garden  
  
"Why do I feel hen [strange]?" Syaoran thought staring at the sky  
  
Just then Meiling came bursting to the garden yelling out to Syaoran "AHAHAHA I HAVE HER ALBUM FINALLY!!!"  
  
Syaoran yell out to her " Meiling! get out!"  
  
Meiling shrugged and walked back in the house  
  
For the past two years since the famous Cherry AngeL had been popular, Syaoran felt a longing in his heart, not knowing it was Sakura he was very confused. He heard the songs that Meiling always played and his heart always started to ache. He was definitely confused. He returned to his room when suddenly..  
  
"Ahhh! why is this happening to me?! what is this?"  
  
"forever in my heart you give me your smile  
  
you make everything I know all worth while"  
  
"Ahh! I have to make this stop! I have to find out what is happening!"  
  
"Your touch, your love  
  
makes it all from above"  
  
Syaoran ran downstairs, out the door and started to run in the middle of the street. A car almost hit him but missed by an inch, he was to busy crying so hard he didn't notice. Just then a car coming from the opposite side crashed into him. There he was lying on the floor near to death his last words were "ai shiteru [i love you] Sakura.. why did you leave me?" His mother and sisters and Meiling rushed him to the hospital to the emergency room. "This cannot be happening" His mother said crying  
  
There Syaoran lied on his bed not yet dead, the doctors said he would have five hours.  
  
His mother, sisters and Meiling were at his side the whole time  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
the recording studio  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"if this was the end i would cry myself to sleep  
  
i would live a life with no meaning..  
  
she was then interrupted "SAKURA!!" Tomoyo screamed tears running down her cheek  
  
"What is it Tomoyo? whats wrong?" Sakura asked  
  
"I just received a call.. a-n-d.. a-n-d.. Syaoran has just been into a car accident"  
  
"What?" Sakura screamed "How could this happen?" tears now running down her face  
  
"Tomoyo can we p-l-e-a-s-e go to where he is please?" a flood of tears now falling from her eyes.  
  
"Hai.. *sobs* we will go immediately"  
  
They packed their bags and quickly boarded the plane Sakura was on her way to see Syaoran again after 7 years. The plane finally arrived at the airport they rushed out and got into a cab.. They were infront of the hospital running in "Hello can you please tell me the room number of mister Syaoran Li?" Sakura said "ahh yes here it is room number 504" the lady said "Arigato" Sakura said politely..  
  
Then there they were opening the door to his room.... and.....  
  
  
  
  
  
ahh the end of the first chapter of my first fanfic..  
  
*sniifz* i cant believe it! he is going to die in five hours!!  
  
a cliff hanger ? ohh nooo!!!! short I know.. please review  
  
please tell me if its good because i dont know if i should continue  
  
please tell me whats bad about it i really need to know  
  
thanks for reading! always s+s  
  
i'll get started with the next chapter if u want it 


	2. Where's the good in goodbye? ...[another...

Silence in a Lost Heart  
  
first fanfiction by bebe ado0rabLez .. enjoy !!  
  
a story of *romance* and *fantasy* s+s  
  
inspiration goes to chetteteng!!  
  
Chapter 2: Where's the Good in Goodbye? ..[Another chance]  
  
They were infront of the hospital running in "Hello can you please tell me the room number of mister Syaoran Li?" Sakura said "ahh yes here it is room number 504" the lady said "Arigato" Sakura said politely. Then there they were opening the door to his room.... and.....  
  
There he was lying in bed and only one more hour left. Sakura felt a sharp pain in her chest. She regreted those times, she wished that she spent time with him. She was mad at herself because she took his every breath for granted.  
  
"Hello.." Sakura said softly  
  
Mrs. Li noticed that tears were slowly falling from her eyes.. she said in a comforting voice "Hello Sakura im sorry that you had to know this happened."  
  
Sakura walked as slowly as ever to Syaoran's bed.. his lonely face creeping closer.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran" she whispered quietly.  
  
"Mrs. Li, i don't wish to bother you but i just had to see Syaoran before.. before.. bef..  
  
"Saa saa kura?" Syaoran said with trouble  
  
"Yes Syaoran .. n-n-n-o-o-o i mean please don't talk it will make it worse" Sakura knelt beside him crying harder now  
  
"Saa saa kuu ra.. i.. i.. i.. l-o-v-e.. you.." Syaoran said very slowly  
  
"Syaoran im sorry!! im so sorry.."  
  
"Just.. please.. ... .. say.. you.. love ..... me .............. Sakura  
  
"I love you Syaoran!! please don't leave me please don't!!" Sakura was already begging him.  
  
"Sakura thank you for .. ... for .... everything" his face was now not a lonely face it was happy but not as happy as he can be .. with that Syaoran fell unconscious and his heart began to slow down. Everyone began to panic and a nurse came in the room. Sakura ran to Tomoyo crying. She comforted her altough she too knew she didn't have the strength, but for Sakura, for her sake she found the courage. The nurse rushed Syaoran to another room all of them following waiting where they were asked to. 5 minutes passed then 10, then 20, then 30 ... all of them were worried very worried. The nurse came to them and was hesitant to say.. "I am very sorry but he did not make it. Our doctors have tried their best im very sorry."  
  
Everyone started crying harder and harder by the second. No one could take the pain, no it was too sudden, this is not true, it cannot be happening.. they all thought.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
next day in Sakura's hotel  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"You look miserable Sakura stop crying" Tomoyo said  
  
"I'm sorry .. i cant take this.. i just cant.. please Tomoyo can u give me some time alone?"  
  
"Yes i will.."  
  
Sakura sat in the chair staring at the mirror and repeating over and over to herself..  
  
"Where's the good in goodbye? where is the .. good in .. *sobs goodbye?"  
  
then suddenly..  
  
"Sakura.. "  
  
Sakura was startled she jumped back  
  
"Sakura.. i know what happened to your Syaoran and i'm here to change things"  
  
"what what what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to give you another chance. You are going to relive the last week, but this time you have to show Syaoran that you really care for him."  
  
"Yes yes yes i will, but how are you doing this? Who are you?"  
  
"You don't need to know Sakura.. all u have to worry about is showing Syaoran that you love him" the man said with a gentle voice  
  
"Are you an angel? you seem so much like one.." Sakura said quietly  
  
He heard and said.. "Well.. i suppose that you can say that.. if that is what you wish"  
  
"So you are an angel? an angel with the key of time?"  
  
"No.. i only have control of those who have lost their loved ones but were not supposed to.. only DESTINY should happen, not a mistake .. and here you lost your loved one.. someone you really cared for and someone who really cares for you"  
  
"But what do you mean?" Sakura was a little confused  
  
"I can't say anymore but remember you have to show it all to Syaoran.. and.. there is one thing i forgot... something very very important.." He said  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well.. when this day comes around again your Syaoran will meet his fate.. and die again.."  
  
"NO!!! but why?! why?! please.. doozo.. nooo.. please don't let this happen" Sakura started crying a single tear slowly falling down her cheek  
  
"I'm very sorry but i can't do anything.. that is one thing i cannot control.. it jus has to be.. now when you wake up tomorrow it will be exactly like a week ago and your Syaoran will be alive.. you have to show him you love him.. goodbye..."  
  
With a light smoke he disappeared back to where he came from.  
  
"Is this really true?" Sakura said to herself..  
  
"Sakura.. Sakura.. are you okay?" Tomoyo asked out the door  
  
"Yes i'm fine" Sakura answered  
  
"Can i come in?"  
  
"Sure" Sakura said  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"yes i'm fine.. but a little confused"  
  
"Confused? why are you confused?"  
  
"Ohh.. umm.. never mind.. its nothing Tomoyo"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
next day  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sakura woke up after a rough night she had probably got 4 hours of sleep.  
  
"Sakura!!! time to wake up!!!" TOmoyo said unusually happy sakura thought..  
  
*yawn* "I'm coming"  
  
"ahh here you are.. here is your breakfast .. you better hurry because we have to do many things today we still have to finish your album" Tomoyo said smiling  
  
"But.. but didnt we didnt you.." Sakura mumbled  
  
"Huh? didnt we what?" Tomoyo asked confused  
  
"ohh uhh never mind.. Tomoyo about what happened to Syaoran"  
  
"Thinking about him again Sakura? we really should visit him if you're going to think about him all the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hai.. if you really want to visit him"  
  
"but but but isnt he gone?"  
  
"No what do you mean?? He's not gone........."  
  
........................  
  
........................  
  
........................  
  
"He's not gone??" Sakura said standing from her seat  
  
"No Sakura" Tomoyo said giggling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh alive again?!?!?!?!  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh a cliffhanger?????  
  
eeeeeeeeeeeeyz dun`t worrie as soon as u give me  
  
a lot of reviews then i'll continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
i dun`t think n e one likes my stories =*[  
  
alwayz s+s til nex time!!!!! 


End file.
